


《Answer》

by MRink



Series: 午夜情话系列 [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRink/pseuds/MRink
Summary: 作家elsa和编辑anna的一些列小短篇，亲姐妹设定本系列阅读顺序：《下雨的夜晚》—>《某天的傍晚》—>《Answer》—>《小情人》—>《到郊外去》—>《在海边》—>《婚礼之后》
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: 午夜情话系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800160
Kudos: 3





	《Answer》

**Author's Note:**

> 作家elsa和编辑anna的一些列小短篇，亲姐妹设定  
> 本系列阅读顺序：《下雨的夜晚》—>《某天的傍晚》—>《Answer》—>《小情人》—>《到郊外去》—>《在海边》—>《婚礼之后》

她醒来时，窗外鸟啼鸣，太阳已经照到了脸上，身边有一具熟悉的的身体紧挨着她。艾莎那浅金色的脑袋在阳光下散发着毛茸茸的暖意，像只小动物般乖巧地搁在她肩头。于是她把身子在床上朝下挪了挪，转身朝着艾莎，嘴唇贴在她头发上，亲她的前额，然后亲她的眼睛，又再轻轻地亲她的嘴。即使这样艾莎依旧熟睡。她望着她，看她沐浴在早晨阳光中的脸庞，听她平稳的呼吸，这是多么美妙的平静。

凌晨的时候下了场大雨，她们在雨声中醒来过一次，跟着在被单下偎依着蜷在一起，半睡半醒中做了一次爱，然后并肩躺着，感到愉悦而疲乏，然后又做了一次，再睡去。于是现在，她醒来后饿得不行，饿得以为快要活不下去。她要去弄些吃的，但她不想惊扰身边熟睡的人，她掂手掂脚地从床单里退了出来。

她裸着身子，把杂乱的红栗色长头发粗鲁地捋到肩后，但一想到若被艾莎发现又会训斥不爱惜自己，指尖在来到发梢时稍微放缓了些动作。她心虚地看了眼床上的人，没有醒来的迹象，她放心了。

她拾起地上昨晚被脱下的浅蓝色家居裤和白色宽松T恤套回身上，又把另一件淡紫色的吊带丝绸睡裙挂在卧室的沙发扶手上，回到床边亲了亲睡梦中人儿的唇角，离开出了房间。

早餐她做了两份培根煎蛋。在滋滋做响的黄油里打入两个又大又新鲜的鸡蛋，放上四片培根，还磨了些粗胡椒面在蛋上，再挤上些黄芥末，出锅盛到有雪花纹路的骨瓷碟中。她把盛好的早餐放到厨房的中岛料理台上，给自己倒了杯黑咖啡并喝上几口，在准备倒上杯热牛奶时，一双手从身后搂住了她的腰。

“你这偷吃的家伙。”艾莎贴着她，柔软抵在她脊背，腻着声音亲吻她的脖子说。

“我准备一会叫醒你。”她笑着说。因为脖子怪痒痒的，于是耸了耸肩，换来更紧的拥抱。

“如果你再晚几分钟来叫我，就看到一具躺在床上的新鲜尸体，做爱后总是很饿，濒死一般的饿。”

“是吗？”

“难道你不是？”

“我可也是饿得不行。”

“就像要死一样？”

“当然，这是正常的吗？

“也不一定，得要你很爱对方才会这样。”艾莎手从T恤下面的缝隙攀爬上她的肌肤，捂住她的胸口，指尖把玩着她敏感的顶端。

“原来如此，你懂得可真多。另外，早安，我爱你。”她把最后一滴牛奶满上，腾出手扒下艾莎不安分的手，身子贴着她转身，面对面端详了那个穿浅紫色吊带睡裙的人好一会，给了她一记响亮的早安之吻。

“我不喜欢黑咖啡。”艾莎皱着眉头撇撇嘴。

“所以，这是你的牛奶。”她真可爱，她把牛奶递给艾莎时忍不住心想。然后牵引着她坐上一旁的高脚吧台凳，把其中一份早餐挪到她面前。

“这很美味，你应该早点叫我起来。”艾莎用叉子把鸡蛋从中间划破，金色的蛋黄流淌了出来，又用餐刀把鸡蛋和培根分成格子状，一口一口边吃边说。

“谢谢称赞。你睡得很沉，我不想打扰你。”她又喝了口咖啡，吃起属于自己的那份早餐。的确很美味，尤其那个成功的太阳蛋。

“确实睡得很沉，我做了个不好的梦，醒不过来。”艾莎若有所思地看了她一眼，又继续吃她的早餐。

“抱歉，我没发现，是什么样的梦？”她的心被揪了一下，为自己的疏忽感到内疚。

“也不是什么事，我梦到你爱上了别人。”艾莎淡淡的说。

“我，很抱歉。”

“你要补偿吗？”艾莎又看了她一眼，扬眉轻笑说。

“如果可以，我愿意，真心诚意，发自肺腑。”她放下餐具，十指交握在胸前的桌上，望着艾莎的眼睛说。她必然是存在事实上的疏忽，她在那双理应冰雪般清亮的蓝色眼睛里捕捉到了一丝乌云的踪迹。

“那么，来回答我的问题吧。”艾莎也搁置食用到一半的早餐，雪白纤细的右手支起下巴，似笑非笑地直勾勾望着她。

“你问吧。”她点点头。

“在我之前，你交往过几个人？”

“你什么意思？”

“或者说，在我之前，你爱上过几个人？”

“我喜欢女人，只喜欢女人，这你知道。”她斟酌着确认。

“那是当然的。”

“在你之前，我爱过五个。”

“嗯哼，能和我聊聊她们？”

“我曾经爱过她们。”

她闭上眼睛思索着，一些面孔、一些片段，在脑海中逐渐浮起，一一串连。她和艾莎之间，不应该有秘密。她们赤裸着，一无所有地从同一个地方来到这世上。血缘，让她们成为了这个世界上唯一的彼此，这是无论任何人、任何事、任何理由、任何时间又或任何地点，都无法改变的真理。她睁开眼睛，缓缓地吐出一口气，接着说。

“几年前，那时我还是个刚毕业的菜鸟，在华盛顿一家出版社当编辑助手，邂逅了一个比我大许多岁的女人。当时我只是在哪里实习半年，从没打算要待很久，但自从我遇到她一切都变了。很快一年就过去，但不知何故，我却无法离开那座城市。我以为是因为无法离开她，但其实或许这是我自己的意愿，我急切想要在哪里做出些什么，要向其他人证明些什么。但最后，是她帮助我结束了这种状态，让我变得比任何地方的任何人都成熟。华盛顿至今都是我最爱的城市之一，因为在哪里有我爱的人。”

“她是个不错的女人，让你变得很棒。”艾莎饶有意味地笑了，把支着下巴的右手换成了左手。

“你嫉妒了吗？”

“大概有一点。”

“那接下来的还要听吗？”她松开交叉握着的手，从台面上伸过去，握住艾莎放在上面的右手，用拇指来回抚摸她的手背。

“继续。”艾莎回握住她示意。

“大学的时候，我曾暗恋一个有着美丽蓝色眼睛的女生，她是大三学生，学姐，而我当时是个大一新生。因为社团的关系，我们有很多时间在一起度过，这也让我看到她心地善良、乐观开朗的一面，尤其她知道我喜欢女人后依然待我如常人。我被她吸引着，就像大多数人容易痴迷于他们不了解的人一样，我犹如一个童话故事家，往这段故事中注入了很多美好的东西。她在我的心目中，就像女神一般的存在。我费了好大劲才鼓起勇气告白，但是被她婉拒了。我相信她不是对我有偏见，只是对于她这样矜持传统的学姐，我不过是她众多可爱的后辈里的一个，我不是她特别的人。”

“真是个遗憾的故事，但她教会了你勇气，可不是吗？”艾莎改了个姿势，稍微向后坐直身，把支着下巴的左手扶上自己的右臂。

“我还爱过一个老朋友，但她不仅仅是一个朋友。她很漂亮，尤其那一头长长的金发特别醒目。我们大学初期就认识，并且到现在还保持着联系，我们见证彼此的成长、改变及多重关系，我们几乎没有秘密。她风趣、幽默、有品位，集众多优点于一身。以我的眼光来看，我以为我们应该很般配。但是，唯一不对的是，她喜欢男生。那时她身边的男朋友换了又换，她每个月都在结交新欢，又相继告吹。我总陪在她身边，她也知道我的性取向，但是我们都很默契的没有进一步。因为我们相爱的程度，还远不够让我们放弃那份友谊，这也是我们最终相信并接受的事实，若想要得到什么，必然要失去其他宝贵的东西。”

“让我来猜猜，你说的老朋友，是乐佩，对吗？”

艾莎的表情比先前明朗了一些，笑了起来，这个动作带动她肩头金色的发丝微微颤动，而愉悦的情绪，从相握的手传递给了她，让她有讲下去的勇气。

“更年轻的时候，那是高中，我认识了第一个真正意义上的女朋友。她的皮肤雪一般白亮，站在人群里尤其显眼，第一次见到她时我就被吸引了。把她和其他人放一起比较有点不公，因为她是爱和青春的综合体现。年轻的爱，感觉很奇特。它不可能被替代或被复制，因为我们只能走过一次。高中时光充满了纯真，探索和冒险。我们半夜偷偷溜出去看疯狂的电影，在傍晚无人的课室接吻，背着大人拥抱彼此，我们一起分享了这些，在她面前我做回了真正的自己。这些现在都变成了一种珍藏在记忆里，我们触摸不到的怀恋。但是我知道，它就在哪儿。即使我们当时还只是孩子，毋庸置疑，那时候我们就在哪儿，相爱了。”

“安娜，我不知道怎么说好，但我还是很高兴，在父亲母亲离去以后，我们分开的日子里，上帝保佑，让苦难远离你，还赠予了你珍贵的回忆。”

这次，艾莎低头垂下眼帘，抿紧薄唇，用着些许暗淡的哽咽声音说。而后她又抬起头，回了她一个有些勉强的叫人心疼的笑容。她想是不是就此打住比较好，但是，她希望继续，她想要艾莎明白，她们之间不会有秘密。

“还有一个我爱的人，一个已经过世的好友。她有一把动听悦耳的嗓音，曾经以成为歌唱家而努力，但是一切在她被诊断出癌症后宣告结束。她告诉我，死亡并不是最令她伤心的，最令她伤心的是，她从来没有堕入爱河的感觉，她不曾拥有过，被伤害和被捧在手心的这些或好或坏的感情。在她过世以后，这些话便深深地烙印在我脑海里，教我明白，我们活着所拥有的最珍贵的东西，是给予、接受以及去爱的能力。有很多人像她一样，在生命结束前，却没有任何爱的经历。如果我们生而不去追求爱，这是多么浪费啊。我想连同她的份，一起去爱，那些我所爱的，以及爱我的。”

“这就是全部？”

“全部，毫无隐瞒。”

“我明白了，那么，我是她们当中的那一个呢？”

艾莎将手从她手里抽回，侧身回避两人正面相向，双臂环抱在胸前，把肩膀向里缩了缩的同时，脊梁却挺得异常笔直，以致下巴受紧绷肌肉的牵动而微微仰起。艾莎每次都这样，当她感到不安、焦虑又或防备时，总会无意识地做出这个防御的姿态。此时她颧骨的线条清楚地显现，想必是紧咬着牙关，脸上刻意掩饰难过而流露出酸楚的笑容叫人心碎。

她伸出手，放在艾莎微凉的肩头，把她的身子重新扳转过来面对面，又用另一只手摩挲着她的脸颊扶正，看着她的眼睛。她感觉到掌心下肌肉紧绷的微弱抵抗，于是对她说。

“别动，从现在起，我要你好好看着我，认真听我说。”

艾莎双唇紧闭，脸上没有笑容，她们就这么对看了好一会。她对她情意绵绵、难分难解，她希望艾莎能从交合的目光中明白她，相信她。

“听好，你不是她们当中的任何一个，因为你是她们的全部。难道你没发现吗，是你，在指引着我追寻她们。你是我的爱人，是那个优雅、睿智和成熟化身，是我迷茫的灵魂前行路上的明灯。你是我所爱的，真诚、善良有涵养的最好朋友。你还是我亲爱的无可分离的姐姐，你的离去曾让我痛彻心扉，领悟到失去的煎熬，而不得不去爱。你是此时我爱着的，跟你在一起，历史重新开始，我们都还算年轻，有一天当我们老了，我们会缅怀现在的时光。你是此地我爱着的，只要有你在，我可以去任何地方、做任何事情。我们曾经失去彼此，现在又寻回了彼此，你让我的过去和未来都有了意义。这也是为什么你在这里，我也在这里的原因。”

“我从来不知道你那么会说话。如果你没成为编辑，而是一名诗人、一名作家，那一定会是个了不起的。”

艾莎眼雾迷蒙，欲然又泣，但她始终没让眼泪落下。

“我不想成为诗人，也不想成为作家，但如果你愿意，我会成为你的诗人、你的作家，为你吟诗、为你写作，我向你保证。”

“我亲爱的妹妹，瞧你的情话说得么多地动人。如果和你在一起，下地狱或许也并不糟糕。”

“姐姐，你不会到现在还天真地以为我们能去天堂吧。那是爸爸妈妈去的地方，而我们，去不了，地狱是我们的终宿。但是没关系，你会一直拥有我，我们终将在一起，永不分离。”

“好吧，亲爱的，现在，过来，抱紧我，吻我。”

“如你所愿。”

END


End file.
